Smurfidacious
by S3r3ndipity
Summary: Smurfidacious, adjective. The state of being smurflike or resembling a smurf... Sonny's face turns blue after using Tawni's new TawniTown face wash. It's bad enough being teased all day by Condor Studio's stars, but Chad makes her feel worse. Channy! R&R!
1. Smurfidacious!

S m u r f I d a c I o u s :: A C H A N N Y F A N F I C

**Synopsis**: Smurfidacious, adjective. The state of being smurf-like or resembling a smurf character... Sonny's face turns blue after using Tawni's new TawniTown face wash. It's bad enough being teased all day, but Chad being Chad, intensifies her sorrowful feelings by calling her a smurf. Channy! R&R!

**Rating**: T for minor language.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

.:.:.:.:.

Sonny was half-bent over, pushing with all her might against her dressing room door. It was cracked open, and all she could see was stamped cardboard with a return address of Michigan. There were boxes full of god-knows-what, piled high to the ceiling as far as she could see.

"Tawni?" She screamed once again, hearing her voice echo off all of the boxes. Where was the blonde?

She then heard tons of loud shuffling, and the door was whipped open by a sweaty, cosmetic-less Tawni Hart. The boxes blocking the door had been moved away, most likely by Tawni, considering her current sweat-filled condition.

"Sorry about all of the boxes, I couldn't hear you." She apologized, motioning her inside the dressing room.

Sonny stepped in, her jaw dropping in awe at the sight of the dozens of boxes. There was a narrow path cleared out that provided only a trail to the bathroom and closet space. Classic Tawni move.

"What is all this?" She demanded, noticing that most of the boxes were stacked up on her side of the dressing room.

Tawni exhaled loudly, panting. "These are all the preorders on my new cosmetics line: TawniTown. It's going to have face wash, mascara, and eyeliner – all the stuff that will help make people almost as pretty as me!" She explained, throwing her arms in the air excitedly at the end, shaking with excited giggles about the exciting occasion.

"Oh." Was all Sonny could muster. She spent ten minutes trying to bust down her door for _this_? "Well I better get a discount on these products since it's all occupying _my_ space." She demanded, her hand on her hip.

"Oh, you'll get more than a discount! You're going to be the first one to get the preordered products! In fact, here's a TawniTown package. It has all the important necessities you need to be prettier." Tawni offered, holding out a pink makeup bag that read _TawniTown_ across of it. She wiggled it in front of Sonny's unreadable face.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Sonny asked, insulted by the statement made by the flustered celebrity.

"No, it'll just make you…prettier then you are at the moment." Tawni explained, back-tracking her statement as much as she could.

Sonny reached out and snatched the bag. "Fine, whatever, Tawn. Has it been tested yet?"

"Oh…yeah, of course, Sonny. It's been tested plenty of times." Tawni assured, nodding her head for good measures.

Sonny sighed. "I'm the tester aren't I?" Tawni nodded sheepishly, rocking on her feet nervously like a second grader.

"And that means you have to try it right now. The customers are lining up, breaking into my sales office, and clogging our telephone service line! We need to put it on the market ASAP!" She said dramatically, looking on the verge of either tears or a mental breakdown. Sonny decided not to push it.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll use the face wash and then put on the make-up. Happy?" She reasoned.

"As a clam," Tawni mused, skipping into her closet and closing the door to change into a new outfit.

Sonny groaned, carrying the bag into her bathroom. She turned on the warm water, splashing it all over her face. She took out the face wash bottle, squeezing part of it out and lathering it all over her face generously.

Sonny rubbed it in with circular motions as the package called for, rinsing it off soon after. She grabbed a wash cloth next to the sink and held it up to her drenched face, drying it off as she walked over to ask Tawni about the best liner color choice. The star was currently lounging across the couch with the latest Tween Weekly magazine in hand.

"Tawn–" she began as she pulled off the towel, only to hear a loud scream nearby.

She tore off the towel, gaping at the blond shakily.

"Thanks for another Tawni scream, Sonny! Keep 'em coming!" Zora yelled through her vent hiding place.

"At this rate, she will!" Tawni yelled, too petrified to look back over at Sonny.

Sonny's eyes flickered from Tawni and the vents. "What's wrong Tawni?"

"Your face!" The blonde screamed back, horrified.

"Ugh, Tawni, I know my face isn't as 'beautiful' as yours, but–"

Tawni shook her head, "No, your face!" She explained, shoving a handheld mirror in Sonny's hands to show her the problem.

"Oh my goshness! My face… it's blue! You're TawniTown face wash turned it blue!" She gasped-yelled, her hands clawing at her face as if it would peel off all together.

"Heh… Good thing I haven't let anyone try it yet." Tawni murmured, her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"You have. Me!" Sonny said, her eyebrows scrunched together as one.

"Oh, never mind then. Sorry buddy. I'm sure it'll come off sooner or later. I'd give it a week tops. Maybe two." Tawni insisted, skipping out of the room happily.

"Oh my god… What if my face is like this forever? What if it never fades out? What if I have to die the rest of my body blue? What if I have to pull an _MJ_?" She screeched, eyes filled with terror as her pretty face's life flashed before her. _This is the end…Goodbye my used-to-be-beautiful skin_, she thought.

Sonny continued raking through her mind for future facial outcomes, not realizing the growing footsteps coming towards her dressing room.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice mused, tapping on the open door quietly.

Sonny cringed, dropping the mirror and covering her face with her hand.

"Chad, not now." She insisted, trying to close the door with the hand not covering her face.

Chad chuckled, "C'mon Monroe, turn around and let's talk. We never talk anymore."

"We talk every day, Chad. Now get the hell out of my dressing room! I don't want to see you. Not now or any time soon!" She yelled, now attempting to close the door by kicking it with her foot.

"Now now, Monroe, that's not a very nice way to talk to the greatest actor of our generation." He smirked.

"You're right," she said, momentarily surprising the both of them, "if I _was_ talking to the greatest actor of our generation, that _would_ be rude. But Zac Efron isn't in here."

Chad gasped, placing a hand on his heart. "Sonny!" He yelled, grabbing both of her hands and turning her around to face him aggressively.

He dropped his hands just as quickly, covering his own mouth to hide the laughing pouring out of his system at the sight of her blue face.

"_That's_ why you wouldn't turn around. Ha! Sonny's a smurf!" He cracked up.

"Am not." She whined, covering her face in shame once again.

"Smurf." He coughed.

"Jerk." She coughed, mocking him.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Smurfy McSmurf-Smurf!"

"Mayor of Jerkoslovakia!" She accused, her lip pulled up in a frown.

"Mayor of Smurfsville!" He snapped back, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Oh snap, you just crossed the line there! I am _not_ the mayor of Smurfsville!" She said, stepping closer to him to glare him straight in the eye.

"What are you then, the governor?" He mocked her tone.

She groaned. "No!"

"The president?"

"No, Chad, just shut up!" She screamed in his face, aggravated as can be.

Chad's eyes widened in fake shock, "Kiss you? Well okay…" He leaned in, only to be shoved back by Sonny.

"No, I said shut up!" She said impatiently, her nostrils flaring in her cute little anger.

"Sonny I have to ask you to stop begging me to kiss you. The time will come eventually," he said, his voice five times louder so random people in the hallway could hear his accusations.

"Chad, just leave me alone. I'm embarrassed enough of the condition of my face, there's no reason to rub it in," she mumbled, her gaze focused on her black heels.

Chad's eyes softened. "I'm sorry," he said, causing Sonny to look up, "I can't help it you're so smurfidacious."

"Excuse me?"

"Smurfidacious, adjective. Smurfidacious is the state of being smurf-like or resembling a smurf character. Do you need me to use it in a sentence?" He asked jokingly, chuckling when he saw the look on her face.

"No! Just stop. This won't be funny anymore when it washes off tonight." Sonny argued, waging a finger in his direction threateningly.

Chad raised his eyebrows, "And what if it doesn't come off? What then?"

"You just jinxed it!" She screamed, fanning her face with her hand like she had just seen a ghost. "I'm going to be blue forever!"

"If you're so sad all the time, then you should go to a therapist!" Chad joked, elbowing her and receiving no response.

"Humor isn't your thing. Just leave now, you've annoyed me enough for today." She murmured.

Chad clicked his tongue, "Aight, Sonny. I'll check in on your face tomorrow. I would say good luck, but I wouldn't mean it."

"Yeah, yeah, out the door." Sonny demanded, pushing him out of her dressing room and slamming the door.

"See ya smurfy!" He called through the door.

Sonny groaned, taking a seat on the box-occupied orange couch and laying her face in her hands.

.:.:.:.:.

Hey people with computers! I hope you liked it! It was so fun to write, because I got to research smurfs! Whew!

Anyways… I'm thinking of making this more than just an one-shot. Like each chapter she could be a different type of smurf, like on the smurf show. What do you think? And if you think I should, any ideas?

Read and review, especially if you want me to continue!

**- S3r3ndipity**


	2. Nanny Smurf

S M U R F I D A C I O U S :: C H A P T E R 2

**Synopsis**: Smurfidacious, adjective. The state of being smurf-like or resembling a smurf character... Sonny's face turns blue after using Tawni's new TawniTown face wash. It's bad enough being teased all day, but Chad being Chad, intensifies her sorrowful feelings by calling her a smurf. Channy! R&R!

**Rating**: T for minor language.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

* * *

_Crazy4me: _thanks!

_MakeMeCrazier_: Haha yeah, I agree. I kinda had a feeling I'd make it into a multi, so I guess my writing came out like that. Lol thanks. (:

_Hannahpie45_: Thanks (: and haha, I am right now! That's really coincidental. Ha.

_SciFiGeek14_: Thanks, I will!

_TiaaaMonkeey_: Thanks! And I will (: By the way…I like your name thing haha. Where'd it come from?

_SonnyChadFan_: Thank you thank you! And no, I don't think it's a word. I just made it up so I don't think it is…haha.

* * *

Around noontime the next day, during the Mackenzie Falls lunch break, Chad sauntered over to So Random!'s prop house, eager to see Sonny and check on her face's condition.

He got to her dressing room and knocked obnoxiously loud, putting his ear to the wood to listen to any commotion inside. Nothing. Not a pen dropping, an aggravated sigh, or even a breath.

"Sonny?" He called, swinging open the door. He didn't see the blue-faced perky brunette anywhere in the room… Not the closet, the bathroom, or on her side of the dressing room. What was with all the boxes? And more importantly, where was she?

He then turned and saw a note pinned to the inside door frame, and snatched it off, reading it aloud.

_Chad,_

_I know you probably came to make fun of my smurfidacious-ness this morning. And yes, my face is still blue. I knew you'd ask. But rehearsals are running late so you'll have to wait to bug me to death until 12:20. You'll live._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonny._

"Hmmph. They rehearse more then we do at the Falls... They must just need more practice," he guessed, flicking the piece of notebook paper to the ground and making his way to the So Random! rehearsal stage.

Meanwhile, the Randomites were on a new Forrest set rehearsing there new smurf skit, due to Sonny's current condition.

"I'm roughly three apples high!" Sonny recited, in perfect character as the Nanny Smurf.

Marshall clapped loudly. "That's a wrap, everybody! Be back in an hour, we're going to work on Tawni's Tee-Hee sketch."

"Excellent job today, by the way," Marshall complimented. "Oh and Sonny, Mr. Condor wants to see you right away." He said, walking to his office.

Her four cast mates turned to her in horror, hugging and bidding their goodbyes to the expected goner. People that go into that dreadful office were deemed to never even come back out...but maybe they just use the back door.

Sonny's body slightly shook as she slowly inched her way to his luxurious office, bracing herself to be screamed at and fired.

She went to reach for the gold door knob, only to have the door swung open before her.

She gulped. "Hi Mr. Condor sir. Marshall told me you needed me."

He nodded and motioned her in silently, his beady eyes scanning over a contract that he ripped soon after.

"I've been expecting you. Take a seat, Sonny," he said sternly, slamming his phone shut. "Don't worry, you're not fired. I've already fired two stars today."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding it, "Thank god. What's the problem, then?"

"I need you to watch my little girl," her eyes widened, "because you did such a good job last time, I've chosen you to watch her once again. It's bring your kid-to-work day, and she's really looking forward to spending another day with you."

Sonny nodded understandingly. "Sure thing, sir!" She said, getting up and pushing in her chair.

Half way to the door, his voice stopped her again. "Oh and Sonny, get that awful blue kack off your face. You may continue." he said.

She uttered a quick promise to scrub her face and opened the creaky office door to walk in to the hallway.

Just as she took a turn, she bumped into a body, sending them both tumbling to the floor. A hand reached out to her and she took it, and the person pulled her up to her normal height.

She went to thank the person, only to see that it was a three-named-jerk she knew all too well. He snickered at her blank expression.

"Where have you been? I asked Marshall and he said you were just rehearsing your Nanny Smurf sketch. Learned to embrace it, Smurfy?" He smirked, chuckling at her dark blue face once again.

"I had to go to Condor's office. Gosh I thought I was gonna get fired, but he only wanted me to watch Dakota. Wait... Why did you want to see me so bad, huh?" Sonny smirked, a hand on her hip.

"I um...wanted to see if you were still blue so I could, uh...send tons of embarrassing pictures to Tween Weekly."

"I'll just say it was for a sketch." Sonny snapped, defensive over her face - blue or not.

"I'll say you have a nasty contagious skin disease and you'll be fired for real. Mr. Condor is a germaphob." He tossed back, the smile he usually grinned when they had their average banter making its way on to his face.

Sonny grimaced, finally having enough of his put-downs for the moment.

"Whatever Chad, I gotta go get Dakota."

His eyes softened, realizing his mistake. "Wait, Sonny–" he began.

"Save it. _Smurfy_ doesn't have time for this." She growled, turning on her heel and continuing her previous journey down the hall.

She turned into the Commissary, bracing herself for the worst.

But to her surprise, two arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist. She looked down in shock, only to see Dakota already grinning up at her.

"Sonny," she smiled, detaching herself from the suspicious brunette.

"Dakota," Sonny responded, forcing a matching grin onto her face. She petted the young girl's head lightly, subconsciously stepping further away for safety precautions.

"What do you want to do today, sweetie?" She asked, squatting down to the child's short height.

The girl evilly chuckled, "Ohhh Sonny. You and I both know what I want." She smirked, taping her foot impatiently.

.:.:.:.:.

_One hour later_

"Dakota!" Sonny screeched, chasing the crazy nine year-old across the live stage as she ran to see Chad.

"I. Want. CHAD!" The youngling screamed, stomping on Sonny's foot as Chad rushed over to her nervously.

The brunette groaned in pain, hopping on one foot over to the others.

Chad awkwardly rubbed the young girl's back to calm her down.

"It's okay, Dakota, Chad Dylan Cooper is here now. I don't blame you for not wanting to hang out with a lame Nanny Smurf..." He laughed, shocked as he looked up to see a similar blue face. "Oh, Sm-Sonny, I didn't see you there!" Chad laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his hand.

The hand on her hip dug in tighter, she pulled Dakota off the obnoxious actor, allowing him to stand up.

"Is that all you've gotta say?" Sonny threatened, glaring down the blond.

"Look, about earlier. I'm… I'm s-sorry, okay? I'm sorry. If I was blue-faced you wouldn't let me forget about it either. You would milk it for all it's got too." He reasoned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"True." She agreed, nodding. "Let's go, Dakota, nothing left to see here. See ya later, Pooper."

He raised his eyebrows threateningly.

"If I'm full of smurf, you're full of crap. Just let me have this one." She said, walking off with the nine-year-old.

Chad laughed. "Full of smurf? Ah, comedians."

* * *

Hey guys! So as you can see…I decided to continue with it. There were many encouraging reviews so I decided to go for it. I decided that each chapter will be a different kind of smurf. There's gonna be around ten. So yeah, that's about it.

If you want a quick update, review! And make sure to put any ideas you have in the review (: please and thank you.

**- S3r3ndipity**


	3. Clock Smurf

S M U R F I D A C I O U S :: C H A P T E R 3  
_clock smurf_

**Synopsis**: Smurfidacious, adjective. The state of being smurf-like or resembling a smurf character... Sonny's face turns blue after using Tawni's new TawniTown face wash. It's bad enough being teased all day, but Chad being Chad, intensifies her sorrowful feelings by calling her a smurf. Channy! R&R!

**Rating**: T for minor language.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC of Smurfs. Hahah

* * *

It was roughly nine o'clock, on the one day in the studio where all shows _must_ finish up filming for their new season, even if they have to stay up all night doing it. So Random! had finished early, yet the cast still decided to stay over in case any immediate paperwork was needed to be signed.

"Ugh Sonny, I'm sooo tired," Tawni slurred, completely deprived of sleep by the end of their working day.

"How come?" The brunette asked. "Our call time was at nine. You could have slept until eight."

"I. Need. My. BEAUTY REST!" The blonde screamed, tearing the cucumber slices off her eyes and wiping the mask from her face to reveal completely red, blood-shot eyes along with damaged, pimply skin. She looked like the monster out of a horror movie. Cue the terrified scream.

"AHH!" Sonny screeched, covering her face with a nearby towel to shield herself from Tawni's ugliness.

Her act was then followed by a loud laugh as she tossed the towel away, nearly doubling over in laughter. "Tawni, it's really not that bad. Just put some – maybe a lot – of makeup on and you should be fine. You looked fine with the stage makeup earlier."

"Do I look fine now, Sonny? Do I?" The pestered blond questioned.

"Eh, maybe you don't look your best. Maybe you even look your worst," she reasoned, "but _you're Tawni Hart and you're fabulous_!" She read off of Tawni's wall. The famous phrase was painted in gold across the hot pink vanity wall. Tawni repeated it religiously every day they were at the studio.

Tawni wailed in return, plopping down on her couch dejectedly just as he had when her stuffed-animal had been shredded.

"It's not the same. Tawni Hart may be fabulous – which she is every day but today – but that gives me no excuse to slack off on my beauty. And that includes getting at least eleven hours of sleep. I go to bed at twelve and wake-up at eleven the next morning. That's the way it's always gone, and that's the way it shall go. I am sick and tired of these overly-demanding eight o'clock call-times. Marshall can take them and shove them up his big, fat, hairy–"

"Ooh looky here," Sonny interrupted, "it's an idea; an idea popping into ol' Sonny Monroe's head. Care to embark on the journey of knowledge?"

"Ass." Tawni completed, her face blank.

"Okay, I'll just talk to myself any hope that any on goers decide to listen. That would be you." She clarified, tapping her foot rhythmically with a finger on her chin in thought.

"Fine, what do you have in mind, Sonny?" The blonde sighed, sitting up on the couch attentively.

"Go to bed at nine instead. Then you'll get eleven hours!" Sonny explained.

Tawni laughed. "Oh, hell no. There's only one solution."

"What's that?" Sonny questioned, eager for the first and last solution Tawni would probably come up with in her lifetime.

She snickered evilly, "I have to turn back the clocks."

Crickets filled the room. No, not literally, but Sonny was silent, as if she was contemplating whether to laugh or to deliberately beg Tawni to change her mind. She decided on the latter.

"Tawni, you can't just do that! I won't let you!"

"Well too bad! You won't stop me unless you plan on staying up until twelve, little Miss Nine-O'clock."

Sonny laughed. "Tawni, Tawni, Tawni. I can stay up until twelve. I'm not a baby, it's not _that_ hard," she insisted.

_Four hours later…_

"Nooo," Sonny slurred, half asleep. "I'll… I'll stay up all night if I have to! You won't… you won't turn back the… the clocks."

And with that, the sleepy brunette fell to the couch, succumbing to her energy level. Tawni grinned, her plan back in action after what she thought was a temporary set-back. Who knew Sonny went to bed so early?

Tawni snickered, turning off the lights. "Good night little Miss Sunshine. See you tomorrow at eleven o'clock sharp."

.:.:.:.:.

Her phone alarm went off, ringing a lively robot-esque tone. Sonny jumped, reading the time off the screen. _7:38_.

"No! I fell asleep!" Sonny squealed, tearing the blanket off of her and catching her balance. "I was here for someth–TAWNI!" She screamed, flicking on the lights and running out the door as fast as she could.

She thanked her lucky stars that Marshall had gone home early, sick with the flu. Or at least that's what he told the cast… Any boss in the right state of mind would want to miss such a hectic day.

Nico and Grady were the deepest sleepers in the studio. That's why Mr. Condor had so heavily insisted that they go home and sleep in their own rooms – for their was a specific way to wake them up. First, there mothers would come into their rooms and tear open the blinds. They would then continue to beat their children to a pulp with their cotton pillows to see their cue, which was a mere twitch of the eye. They would then get freezing cold water in large paint jugs and pour them on their heads continuously until they would wake up as if birds sung them awake.

But when they slept at the studio… it was trouble. Mr. Condor has a thing about rust, and whenever the two bys rent the cots he has to nearly shake them to death instead of pouring water on to the flimsy metal cots. He would constantly preach to them the dangers of rust, but nothing woke those two up like a big splash of water on the ol' coconut.

In result, Sonny had little to do in their dressing room – all she did was reset their "real" alarms. They were really just plastic toys from their Munchy Crunchy cereal used to fool Condor. All they did when they went off was sing the Crunchy Call, the theme song for the famous cereal.

Zora was a different story. She appeared to have a loft up in those vents with what she brought up there, so Sonny imagined she supplied her own alarm clock as well. But Sonny knew Tawni very well, and she knew that the blonde would ever climb up to the vents in her heels just to get her way. The things that the girl could do in heels… well, it limits vent-climing.

So the only victims Sonny would need to save included Mr. Condor and the Mackenzie falls staff.

Mr. Condor was the first and hardest person she would have to try and fool.

She figured she would attempt to reset his alarm first, because if he caught her and fired her, she would feel really foolish to have already wasted her time saving the rival cast. Sonny Monroe: always thinking.

She snuck into Mr. Condor's office, where he stayed the night as well.

The door's lock wasn't hard to pick; all she used was the very bobby pin used to clip back her dark bangs.

She slid into the room silently, cracking the door so she could slip out just as quietly.

A brown, uncomfortable-looking cot sat at the corner of the room. It sat diagonal across the wall, a table in the very corner holding an alarm clock. This would be the trickiest clock fix yet, for Sonny had to lean over Mr. Condor himself just to reach his clock. For all she knew he had a clock that spoke when you pressed any buttons.

Sonny began her slow journey across the room, freezing in fear whenever the carpet would creak or squeak. She finally made her way to the bed, pausing to look at the snoring man sprawled all over the place. There was no way that was comfortable. She shrugged, beginning to hover over Mr. Condor to get the alarm clock and reset it as fast as she could.

"Ms. Monroe! What did I tell you about that blue gack?"

Sonny nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected noise, flying back two feet from her last position. She put a hand over her heart, breathing heavily.

She quickly gathered herself together, taking in a deep breath. "Well, sir, you see… It was for a sketch! Yeah. It was temporary dye and hasn't come off yet."

"That's not what Mr. Cooper said… But hey, why believe him?"

"Heheh yeah…" Sonny chuckled. She would have to brag about this encounter to the conceited heartthrob later on. Eight little letters, just like So Random!: _blackmail_.

"So what's the visit for this morning? I'm still in my jammies…"

Sonny held in her laughter, which was quite the challenge. No one ever wants to hear their boss say _jammies_.

Yes, yes, I'll sign the paperwork; just let me go get in my _jammies_.

The stock market plummeted? I have to get my _jammies_ and clear my head.

We'll hold the conference in a minute. I need to change into my _jammies_.

We're getting sued? _Jammie_ time.

Sonny allowed herself to crack up internally, but at Mr. Condor's suspicious gaze at why she hadn't yet answered, she pulled herself together.

"Oh, I see, sir. I was just, uh, coming to tell you how wonderful Dakota was to babysit yesterday! And what better way is there to compliment someone than in the morning while they're in their jammies?" She slightly giggled.

Mr. Condor narrowed his eyes, "I could think of many better ways… You _may_ leave, now, Ms. Monroe."

"Of course, Mr. Condor. Have a wonderful day, sir." Sonny said, the clock held behind her back as she tried to reset the clock to its previous settings. She pushed the 'previous history' button, setting the clock to its last alarm setting. She gently dropped it to the floor.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I must have dropped your clock on my way out. Here you go, sir." She handed the alarm clock to Mr. Condor and walked as quickly as she could out the door.

Once she was out of his office suit, she slid down the door, her ear glued to the wall. She sighed in contentment as she heard his alarm go off right on time. There were only a few more clocks to reset – all of the clocks over at the Mackenzie Falls set.

Sonny raced to the set, determined to beat the clock and finish off Tawni's plan.

The body guard, Murphy, loved Sonny. He knew of her and Chad's flirt-fighting and always let her in if she asked in hope that one day their relationship would flourish, leaving Chad to crown him as the BBGE (best bodyguard ever) for letting her sneak in to see him.

Today was no different.

"Hey Murph," Sonny greeted, tossing him the PB&J she stashed in her bag in case he was on duty.

He smiled brightly at her, "Sonny. What're you doing here so early?"

"Tawni," she sneered, as he nodded in understanding.

"Go on in, Mrs. Monroe." He ruled, pressing in the code and opening the door for her.

"Thanks Murphy!" She whispered, preparing for her next mission.

She quickly dashed through Portlyn, Chastity, and Devon's rooms. The Mackenzie Falls set operated on intercom systems; everything was set to one. This rule applied to alarms.

Her fingers danced over each touch-screen inside their rooms, which was luckily right next to their door, allowing easy access.

She finished room after room, and walked in to the last dressing room of the mission. Chad Dylan Cooper's.

She paced around the room in a circle, laughing to herself at the power she held as he snoozed away, forgotten in all heads of the sleeping Los Angeles population. Well, maybe not the minds of the freaky fan girls that stalked his every move, but still.

Sonny debated whether or not to spend a few extra minutes of her time to crack his password as well (which she knew all too well was 1234) and reset his alarm.

Ha, right.

She instead used the time to knock down all his stand-up Chad's, so their body was faced against the floor. She then took his fat Sharpie that laid on a small coffee table, probably used to sign autographs for his fans, autographs they would probably worship every single night. She walked to his huge vanity mirror, scribbling _SUCKER!_ over the top of it.

Sonny took the Sharpie and walked over to the last Chad standing - er, sleeping - the one in bed. She continued writing on his own face, scribbling a clear _I LOVE _on his forehead, a SO on the top of his nose and a _RANDOM _across both of his cheeks.

She almost laughed at the thought of his face when he woke up the next morning, three hours late.

Cha-Freaking-_Ching_.

She then plopped the Sharpie back down and went about her business, walking off the set and back into her dressing room where she would soon start her day.

_Three Hours Later..._

"SMURFY!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait, guys! I've been uber busy – yes, uber – and haven't had much time to update, or even write at all for that matter. But I found time, even if it was at 2 in the ayerrrr, and I forced myself to write out a new chapter for you awesome guys. Again, my apologies. But I hope you like the chapter! I kinda do, especially since it's by far the longest one yet!

REVIEW**(: **& tell me any ideas you guys have for future chapters!

**- S3r3ndipity**


	4. Jokey Smurf

S M U R F I D A C I O U S :: C H A P T E R 4  
_joke-y smurf_

**Synopsis**: Smurfidacious, adjective. The state of being smurf-like or resembling a smurf character... Sonny's face turns blue after using Tawni's newTawniTown face wash. It's bad enough being teased all day, but Chad being Chad, intensifies her sorrowful feelings by calling her a smurf. Channy! R&R!  
**Rating**: T for minor language.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC of Smurfs. Hahaha

* * *

I made my way over to So Random!, ready to get in my daily dosage of Sonny teasing. Bugging her was almost likea prescription – if I didn't take it, I would go mad.

But sadly, I was here today for a different reason. My publicist came into my dressing room this morning to tell me about a new scandal that was being published on the Teen Weekly magazines: Channy. I didn't know what the hell it was, but boy did she give it to me. She spent my entire break telling me about how I was spending too much time with Sonny. I could have told her that! I know I spend too much time with her, and it drives me crazy, but I can't live without it!

Deb, my publicist, said I crossed the line two days ago. That was the day when someone – probably Sonny – wrote _I Love So Random!_across my face. I had scrubbed with all the determination I could muster, but it simply wouldn't come off. I even had to wear it for filming that day, and when we played back the tapes you could still see the words faintly written across my face.

This caused a media uproar, claiming that I was now friends with the rival. In order to fix it, Deb said I had to make a scene so that the magazine articles would think we were repulsive to each other, not inseparable. Basically I just had to go over to her set and start a fight with her, like I do everyday, except this time we need to be photographed.

In the midst of my thoughts I heard the So Random! jingle that ended the show. My brisk walking turned into a run as I jogged over to the set as fast as I could, needing to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hey, Sonnaaay!" I yelled, walking up to her in the middle of the stage. The curtains already closed so hopefully one of the backstage-pass-having people would snap a picture. The entire cast was dressed in blue because of Sonny, obligated to do smurf sketches until her skin turned back to normal.

She smiled and turned to me, taking off her electric blue wig, "Chad! What's up?"

"Listen, we need to fight. Teen Weekly has been asking my publicist all about us, and it's tearing both of our reputations. So just fight with me." I told her sternly, pushing my voice down to a whisper. She shook her head.

"Someone's grumpy!" Sonny laughed, pushing past me and not engaging in the fight.

"Sonny! Please just do it!" I asked her, ready to get on my knees and beg for her cooperation.

"I have to do something first, Chad." She said, her cast mates now on stage with her. What was going on?

"Fine! Just go eat yoursmurfberries, Monroe!" I yelled back angrily, not realizing that the curtains had opened for the curtain call moments ago. I covered my mouth in realization, my eyes flickering over at Sonny apologetically. I didn't mean for it to happen this way…

I wasn't supposed to be labeled the bad guy, the fight was meant to be mutual!

"So I'm just a joke to you, Chad?" She asked, the features on her face being expressionless. Tears were welling up in her eyes and my heart nearly broke for her. I didn't want to say it! And I definitely didn't want the world to hear! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

My eyes softened as I pulled her off the stage and into her dressing room, dragging her by her hand. She trudged along behind me, her gaze sadly on the ground. I gulped guiltily.

"Sonny, I didn't mean it! My publicist told me that the press thinks we're getting a little too close for her liking, so I had to pull that stunt! The plan wasn't working and when I yelled the thing about your smurfness, I had already given up. That was just me being frustrated, not me trying to sabotage your show! You have to forgive me!" I begged, my brows creasing in worry.

She scoffed, "You listen here, Chad. You embarrassed me in front of the entire audience, not to mention all of the people and fans that are going to watch you say that on YouTube. You crossed the line! You had no right to say something like that to me, especially in front of everyone, because you know how self conscious I am!"

"Sonny–" I began.

"No! Don't ever talk to me again, Chad, and I _promise_not to ever talk to you ever again!" She screamed, pushing me aside to get into her dressing room.

My mind questioned where to follow her inside to apologize some more, but I decided it would be no good when I heard her lock turn. She obviously had no drive to speak with him, so I may as well follow her wishes, right?

Of course not! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I won't give up just because Sonny is disgusted by me! I turned back to the door and began to pound on it, promising myself not to stop until she opened it and forgave me. I wouldn't stop even if my precious fists began to bleed! Okay maybe I would, but that's not the point.

_Two hours later…_

"Sonny, I'm sorry!" I finally yelled, still banging my fist on the door. I mentally cursed myself. Throughout all the time I spend pounding on her door I never said those words, hoping I wouldn't have to. But this was getting rather ridiculous – and desperate times call for desperate measures.

The door was suddenly swung open, and Sonny raised an eyebrow in question. She wasn't crying anymore and had changed out of her costume, opting for more casual and non-blue clothes.

"Yeah, I know I never apologize. Consider yourself lucky." I told her, trying not to smirk.

She rolled her eyes, still not speaking.

I smiled lightly, "So, to show you my sincere apologize-ness, I've decided to take you out to a spa day."

Her eyes widened in alarm, as if pleading 'no!'

"Great. I'll pick you up at noon in your dressing room. See ya, Sonshine." I smirked, patting her adorable little head twice.

And with that I walked out the door, certainly not turning back to see her shaking her head at my retreating figure pleadingly. Psh.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I only started to get reviews once I announced the hiatus, so I was kinda mad haha. So I didn't really have any desire to update. But I did anyways, so you're welcome. The next chapterwill be the last – there won't be an epilogue or sequel or anything. It was going to be longer but I'm just not as happy with this story as I was at the beginning.

REVIEW**(: **& I'll update when I get 10 reviews. Keep in mind that the next chapter is almost completely written.  
X – Loved it!  
Y – Ehh, it was okay.  
Z – Yuck, this was awful. Go rot in a hole and never write again, I beg of you!

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.**Check out all my other stories and I'll give you a virtual cookie!


End file.
